


The little divine dragon.

by xLutensia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLutensia/pseuds/xLutensia
Summary: Era la mayor con diferencia, mucha diferencia. Y quizá por eso debía enseñarla a vivir.(Básicamente, alrededor de los apoyos Tiki/Nah)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiki es uno de mis personajes favoritos y sus apoyos con Nah me apasionan, fin de la historia.
> 
> Para quien no lo sepa, "The little divine dragon" es como se llama su tema (o al menos así era en Shadow Dragon, vaya).

Los jóvenes eran agotadores. Es decir, no es como si ella fuera una anciana cascarrabias, dentro de los estándares de su raza apenas estaba empezando a rozar la edad adulta, tenía toda una vida por delante de una forma tan literal que resultaba extenuante el simple hecho de pensarlo; pero desde luego ya no era una niña. Las peculiares circunstancias de su vida, además, la habían convertido en una mujer calmada y serena, con una constante necesidad de tranquilidad y reposo. Podía seguir peleando, sus fauces afiladas estaban siempre a punto para entrar en acción, pero las cosas no eran tan simples como antaño.

Era lo que conllevaban dos mil años de letargo, su cuerpo estaba tan habituado al sosiego que prácticamente se había convertido en una esclava del sueño. Le fastidiaba pensarlo, en realidad, tantísimos siglos de vida perdidos, tantas cosas que podría haber vivido pero que se escaparon entre oníricas ilusiones. Tantos cambios.

Tanta gente de la que no se despidió.

Nunca llegó a saber qué fue de Gotoh después de la última vez que le rogó que cerrase los ojos. Tampoco supo a dónde había ido Bantu entonces, y aún en el presente esperaba que se encontrase bien, quizá llegar a verle algún día antes de que la larguísima vida del anciano tocara a su fin. El rastro de Xane se perdió para siempre en un lejano recuerdo, como si aquellos cortos años que convivieron juntos no hubieran llegado a existir. Jamás pudo visitar la tumba de Marth.

A veces no podía evitar preguntarse cuál era el significado de su vida, qué pretendían realmente de ella como último dragón divino sobre la faz de la tierra, como la Voz de Naga.

Cuando pisó por primera vez el santuario del Árbol de Mila se sintió aterrada. Genuinamente asustada de empezar de nuevo, de permanecer dormida demasiado tiempo y perder a las nuevas personas que había conocido, de tener que readaptarse a alguna otra era, de conocer a otra gente y acabar perdiéndola nuevamente. La escuchaba a Ella, sin embargo, susurrándole palabras de ánimo, pidiéndole que tuviera sólo un poco más de paciencia. Y quería enfadarse, su lado más irracional quería chillar y preguntar si el ponerla a cargo de Azur se trataba de una broma, pero no podía.

Las siguientes centenas pasaron como un suspiro para ella, pero uno pesado y azaroso. Y cuando empezaba a hacerse tortuosas preguntas de nuevo, pasó. Podía sentirlo, lo notaba en el aire enrarecido y lo veía en sus pesadillas. Que cerrasen el acceso al templo y la recluyeran en la cima del árbol no fue una sorpresa, y lo cierto es que tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo. Llegarían a ella.

No estaba preparada, sin embargo, para todo lo que vería en aquella visita.

—¿Marth? Mi querido Mar-Mar, ¡¿eres tú?!

—Me llamo Lucina, mi señora. Aunque… adopté ese nombre una vez. Quizá nos conocimos entonces.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando la voz de aquella muchacha que sin duda alguna portaba la sangre de los venerables. Había sido una pregunta inocente, como si tras largos milenios no supiera la respuesta. Inspiró con profundidad, intentando calmar las pulsaciones de su inquieto corazón.

—Por desgracia, no. Me has recordado a alguien que conocí. Ya no está entre nosotros. Desapareció durante mi sueño eterno.

Con aquel encuentro completó la misión que tenía encomendada para aquella época, devolvió Azur al Emblema de Fuego y relató los detalles del ritual a los venerables.

Pero el poder de Grima seguía latente en lo más profundo de la tierra, lo percibía tan cercano e inminente que no podía simplemente cruzar los brazos y esperar a que lo solucionaran. Se adentró en las Tierras del Dragón Divino como no hacía en muchos, muchísimos años, dispuesta a recuperar la plenitud de su poder. Naga no pareció querer negárselo y, a pesar de los contratiempos, unió sus fuerzas al ejército de Ylisse.

Allí se encontraba, entonces, rodeada de gente, de actividad constante, de vida. Muchas veces se encontraba cansada, la vida militar quedaba muy lejos en su memoria y en ocasiones le costaba mantener el ritmo, y aún así se sentía más en paz que en la soledad de su templo. A pesar de estar en guerra había un algo especial en el aire que le resultaba tremendamente enternecedor, le costó un tiempo llegar a discernir el qué, pero acabó concluyendo que se trataba de la jovial presencia de los descendientes del futuro.

Los jóvenes eran agotadores, pero increíblemente reconfortantes.

Casi no tenían contacto, en sí apenas había un reducido grupo de personas que se tomaban la molestia de mantener cierta interacción con ella, pero el simple hecho de verles u oír sus gritos y risas rondando el campamento le sacaban más de una sonrisa.

Eran pura esperanza, anhelo de un mundo nuevo y mejor en el que ninguno de sus yo alternativos tuvieran que vivir la angustia de su futuro. Todos lo expresaban a su manera; tomando un rol de liderazgo, prefiriendo quedarse al margen de los demás, tratando de superar la idealización que tenían de sus progenitores o siendo simplemente ellos mismos. Esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón el éxito, por el bien del mundo y por el bien de aquellos muchachos que la fascinaban.

Quizá por eso cuando una jovencita mestiza acudió a ella, se vio en la obligación de aconsejarla de la mejor manera posible.

—Me gustaría que saber una cosa. Quisiera que me contaras algo sobre tiempos remotos, cuando eras joven.

Honestamente, no esperaba que fuera a preguntarle directamente su vida. Nah jugaba con las puntas de sus trenzas mientras hablaba y su tono de voz dejaba percibir las muchas ganas que tenía de saber más, de conocer la historia de los manaketes. ¿Pero cómo contársela? Tenía sangre humana, y a pesar de haber conocido el mundo durante tantísimo tiempo era la primera vez que oía de alguien como aquella niña.

—Nuestra historia es difícil de entender. Incluso te entristecerá… ¿Estás segura de que quieres escucharla?

La expresión de su cara cambió unos instantes, por un segundo temió que fuera a cambiar de opinión.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que quiero!

—Entonces te la contaré. Pero algún otro día; hoy no.

Primero necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas, qué quería narrar y cómo. Cuántos aspectos oscuros de su vida estaba dispuesta a brindarle sin que todo pareciera un pozo oscuro. Necesitaba hacerle ver lo maravillosa que era la vida, pero no era una tarea del todo fácil.

La siguiente vez que Nah trató de sacar el tema lo evadió lo mejor que pudo. Estaba cansada tras la última batalla que habían librado, su cuerpo le exigía un poco de descanso. Escudándose en ello le pidió que dejaran la lección de historia para otro momento; el tono desilusionado con el que aceptó le partió el alma. Así que, a pesar de que le costaba incluso el no bostezar, aceptó resolver alguna de sus dudas más dragontinas. Por qué sus fauces eran mayores, por qué sus garras y colmillos estaban más afilados o por qué su piel era más gruesa y resistente. Preguntas sencillas para las que no necesitaba evocar viejos recuerdos.

—¡Gracias por la información! ¡Que duermas bien!

Sonrió, le encantaba qué tan sencillo era cambiar la desilusión por puro deleite. Sin embargo sabía que no podía seguir con aquellas tretas mucho más tiempo.

—No para de hacer preguntas. Supongo que pronto tendré que contárselo…

De nuevo se vio inmersa en sí misma durante días, desempolvando sus viejas memorias. Había tantas cosas que recordaba con tantísimo cariño y que aún así le causaban tanto dolor… Ya lo sabía, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer un avance se repetía a sí misma que sería difícil.

Aún así, la siguiente vez que se vieron fue ella misma quien acudió a la joven mestiza. Si quería zanjar el tema tendría que hacerlo directamente, y tratar de endulzar la historia no tendría ningún sentido.

Le contó, pues, cómo el Emblema de Fuego había sido ya tan importante cuando era pequeña. Que sin su protección los manaketes podían volverse locos y que su posición como princesa de los dragones divinos la dejaba en el peor lugar posible: si ella se descontrolaba podría acabar con el mundo. Así comenzaron sus profundos sueños, llenos de pesadillas que la despertaban angustiada continuamente. Y cuando parecía que al fin podría vivir una tranquila vida despierta, se separó de su guardián y terminó hechizada por el enemigo. Forzada contra su voluntad a proteger aquello que podría salvarla, reduciendo a cenizas a todo aquel que osara entrar en su templo. Recordaba el frío, la oscuridad y mucha, mucha soledad.

Hasta que un príncipe, portando la legendaria Falchion, irrumpió en medio de su sueño maldito trayéndola de vuelta desde la más profunda de las tinieblas.

—Pasé una eternidad encerrada en esa prisión helada. Y entonces, gracias a Marth, volví a sentirme viva… Fue prácticamente magia…

Un largo y melancólico suspiro escapó de entre sus labios, no había querido usar aquel tono tan desvalido, pero se sentía tan atrapada en su propia historia que no podría haberlo evitado tampoco.

Al notar la preocupación de Nah volvió al presente.

—¡Vaya! Parezco una anciana que cuenta batallitas con nostalgia. Hace tanto ya…

—¿Tú le amabas? Es decir, al rey Marth.

Frunció levemente el ceño y por un momento pudo ver su propia expresión dolida en los ojos de su interlocutora.

—Él era humano y yo manakete. Había un gran abismo entre nosotros.

No tenía sentido ocultarlo. ¿Que si le amaba? Aún después de dos milenios seguía haciéndolo, probablemente su amor por él trascendería el mismo tiempo. Por eso le entristecía tanto el no haber visitado nunca su lugar de reposo, por eso una tonta esperanza inocente brotó en ella al ver a Lucina.

Pero eso no la hacía desdichada. Le había costado mucho tiempo darse cuenta.

—Escúchame, Nah. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nuestra historia era triste? Los manaketes estamos destinado a sufrir por amor a la humanidad.

—Destinados… ¿a sufrir?

Percibía su confusión y no la culpaba por ello. El destino de un dragón podía ser confuso en sí misma, en especial para alguien que no era de sangre pura.

—El rey Marth ha sido el mejor amigo que he tenido y sólo vivió unas décadas… Cuando él murió, pasé siglos enteros en soledad.

Quiso suspirar, larga y amargamente, pero se contuvo las ganas. El hecho de estar destinado a ver morir a todos tus seres queridos ya era lo suficiente deprimente, de nuevo debía tratar de enseñarla a vivir.

—Es triste, pero también te puede hacer más fuerte. Llegarás a atesorar los recuerdos de aquellos a los que quieres. Y así, ellos estarán siempre a tu lado para darte valor y ánimo.

—¡Ah! Entonces es como si tuviera una familia en mi cabeza.

Sonrió, la inocencia era otra de las cosas que le apasionaban de aquel peculiar grupo que luchaba contra el destino.

—¡Eso es! Podrás contar a los hijos de tus amigos cómo eran sus padres. Y hacer lo mismo con los hijos de sus hijos y con muchas generaciones venideras. De esta forma, tus amigos sobrevivirán al paso del tiempo.

Se hizo el silencio. Durante unos instantes temió que todo aquello resultara demasiado para ella. Parecía entenderlo, pero no estaba segura.

—No debes dejar que este destino te impida tener una vida plena, Nah. Ábrete al mundo y busca amigos… Busca el amor. Y cuando les llegue el final, que llegará, mantenlos vivos para siempre. Eres prácticamente inmortal y debes encontrar la manera de compartir ese don.

Don. Eso era. Lo que durante tanto tiempo había estado dudando. Un don y no una maldición.

—¿Y qué mejor momento que ahora? Nah, ¡seamos amigas!

—Será un placer. Gracias.

—Dejémonos de tanto destino, ¡la próxima vez hablaremos de cosas alegres!

Risas, miradas confidentes y un corazón tranquilo. Dos, de hecho. Había pasado por muchos problemas para llegar hasta allí, pero de pronto parecía como si ninguno de ellos fuera más que polvo en sus recuerdos.

Despidió a la joven manakete y encaminó sus pasos hacia las afueras del campamento, repasando sus propias palabras mientras buscaba un pequeño remanso de paz en el que descansar.

Se apoyó en un árbol grande y se dejó resbalar lentamente hacia el suelo. Encogió las piernas lo justo para poder cruzar los brazos sobre las rodillas y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo despejado. Un pequeño pájaro cruzó rápidamente su campo de visión, arrancándole una sonrisa.

Atesora sus recuerdos y te darán valor y ánimo; como tener una familia en tu cabeza.

Se preguntaba si, estuvieran donde estuvieran, sus compañeros podrían llegar a verla. Si la estarían observando y cuidando, sintiéndose orgullosos de ella. Si se mirarían los unos a los otros y exclamarían cosas como "¡Ah, y pensar que nuestra Tiki era una niña inocente que apenas sabía nada del mundo!".

Se preguntaba incluso si estarían cerca de Naga y compartirían el instinto maternal con ella, si intercambiarían historietas de su vida.

Se preguntaba también si sus sentimientos podían alcanzarle.

—Mar-Mar…

Cerró los ojos, a la par que se recostaba contra el tronco del árbol y adoptaba una posición más cómoda. Y suspiró, por una vez llena de pura satisfacción y no de melancolía.

—Gracias.

Apenas unos minutos después, Tiki estaba dormida. Ah, lidiar con jóvenes era tan agotador…


End file.
